PROJECT SUMMARY The Mutation Generation and Detection Core (MGD) specializes in providing reagents for targeted genome editing. Services include knocking out specific genes, creating genes with limited or altered expression patterns, and tagging genes to express specific proteins sequence tags. Investigators can order custom TALEN and Crispr-Cas9 DNA nucleases to induce targeted mutations in a genomic region of interest. These targeted nucleases are a cutting edge technology for performing reverse genetic studies in multiple model systems, including, but not limited to, Zebrafish, Drosophila, C. elegans, mice and mammalian tissue culture. The Core continues to develop new technologies to offer investigators the most efficient reagents and methods possible. Through the Center for Iron and Heme Disorders (CIHD), investigators can be trained in the design, construction and delivery of the genome editing reagents. Additionally, the Core will assist users in designing strategies to analyze correct targeting and ensure that there are no off-target events. The staff will also offer CIHD-sponsored workshops/training sessions for junior investigators. This technology will also be made available to other national NIDDK-sponsored research programs. The primary goal of the MGD Core is to expand the use of these genome-editing technologies to NIH-funded investigators.